


Unreliable Adoration

by RandomC



Series: My Danganronpa Works [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Detective/Thief, Kokichi uses the Love Key, Love Hotel, Oneshot, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomC/pseuds/RandomC
Summary: “You kept me waiting! I was sooooooo bored!” he whined as the other boy stepped a little further into the room. The detective looked cautious and yet there were also traces of confidence lining his features. Kokichi had to admit that assertiveness was a good look for Saihara.





	Unreliable Adoration

Curiosity certainly killed the cat, didn’t it.

Kokichi Ouma found himself engulfed by sickly pink surroundings as he weighed down the heart shaped bed and mattress. Already regretting his decision Kokichi found himself thinking back to Monokuma’s explanation when he had asked him about the “Love Key” he had won at the Casino -he would have much preferred the Electric Tempest water gun, but this might be useful as a prank later on considering how expensive it was if one was to purchase it.

 

“Looks like you’re one lucky bastard, huh? That’s the rare and infamous ‘Love Key,’ made to  help you lose yourself in the fantasies of others and loosen up in the process! Ya just pull it out right before you go to sleep and we’ll set you up with a random student who is also asleep at the time while taking the key as payment. That person will see you as their ideal partner and things will escalate from there! Your partner won’t remember anything that happens in the room thus whatever goes on in the hotel stays in the hotel, so don’t be shy! Upupu!

Although, if you are unable to fulfill their fantasies and you or your partner leaves the room, then you will both wake up with the same feeling as if you were waking up from a terrible nightmare you just can’t remember. The feeling is only temporary though, so sadly the chance that one of you will commit a murder or fall into desbear is pretty low…. That would make for an awfully terrible motive though, so it’s no fur off my back! It’ll probably just leave a dent in your conscience, if you even had one in the first place, upupupupu!”

 

From how the terrible robear was explaining it, the key seemed to set up a situation that went a bit past a general hangout session even if he never said it outright. Kokichi briefly thought about giving it to Miu while teasing her about it, but he re-thought the idea considering she would probably actually put it to use and he didn’t want to willingly give her that amount of power. In the end, he decided to use it himself as he figured that learning the other’s fantasies would give him a bit of an advantage for future pranks, or even in this “game” itself. Plus, the negative effects were only temporary should he just leave the fantasy, which he planned to do as soon as he got enough information to quench his growing interest. He would check-in on them and maybe lightly prank them in the morning just to be safe.

Hearing a noise by the door, weird because he didn’t even hear the door open in the first place, Kokichi pulled himself out of his thoughts and sat up. “Nishishi, look who decided to show up!” Kokichi spoke up before he even saw who had shown up. Saihara? Well, there were definitely worse people who he could have met up with here. He didn't know what he would do if Maki had showed up. Saihara was very fun to tease, and his reactions were always unpredictable and they always kept him interested in hanging out more. _I wonder what deep-dark fantasy of his I will see?_ He hoped that this fake Saihara would be just as intriguing as the real deal.

“You kept me waiting! I was sooooooo bored!” he whined as the other boy stepped a little further into the room. The detective looked cautious and yet there were also traces of confidence lining his features. Kokichi had to admit that assertiveness was a good look for Saihara.

Kokichi noticed that Saihara was breathing just a bit more heavily than usual. “You can’t run anymore Kokichi." 

The trickster’s heart skipped a beat knowing that Saihara was on a first-name basis with him in his fantasy. Kokcihi also realized that he himself was the detective’s ideal in this situation. He thought he might have to act like a girl for his fantasy or something, but it was good to know he could just act like himself. Maybe the fantasies always allowed the Key’s user to be the center of attention?

“Oh? I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m not running from anyone, my beloved Shuichi.” The words felt foreign on his tongue and he almost stuttered when he called Saihara by his first name, but he might as well play along. “But I think _you’re_ the one who needs to stop running. I can hear your heartbeat from across the room!” _And see your blush from across the room as well_ , he almost added, but decided to keep that specific thought and a smirk to himself.

Kokichi had to give Saihara props for maintaining his composure. “Kokichi, don’t play dumb. I’m here to take back that red ruby you just stole.”

 _Ah, a detective and the thief he’s chasing kind of fantasy_ Kokichi thought. Kokichi couldn’t help but feel satisfied in the role he was playing, although he couldn’t help but be a bit surprised at Saihara’s taste. He believed that he would have prefered some overly-sweet scenario with someone sickeningly kind like Kaede. _But I guess he’s just_ that _unpredictable! He always knows how to entertain, even in his dreams!_

Kokichi put his finger to his lip as if he was in deep thought. “Ruby, ruby…. Nope! Doesn’t ring a bell! Do you even have proof that I have it, or are you just trying to sully my good name and bully me?” Kokichi brought forth his infamous fake tears to show off.

“Kokichi, I know you have it. I literally _just_ saw you steal it from the museum and followed you… here. You didn’t even have any time to hide it anywhere.” 

“Oh really?” Kokichi spread out his arms with open palms and a smirk. “Well as you can see, I don’t have it anymore, unless you wanted to strip search me?” he looked to the side with a fake blush. “Wow, you’re so bold, my beloved Shuichi! Please be gentle….” He batted his eyes at the detective for added effect.

Only to find the detective had is hand up to his mouth, the thing he does whenever he’s in deep thought. Even with his hand covering most of his face, Kokichi could still pick out the bright flush that stained Saihara’s cheeks and couldn’t help but feel glad that Saihara never wears his old hat anymore. If the proclaimed thief didn’t know any better, he would assume that the detective was just trying to hide his blush, but he did know better. Despite Saihara looking very flushed in the moment, he also looked a bit frustrated as if he was waging a war of thoughts in his own head.

Kokichi chalked it up to him just overthinking things like usual. “Hey Shuichi! Don’t you know it’s rude to ignore people who are talking to you? Don’t you need to get that ruby back?”

Sighing, Saihara finally removed his hand from his face to look at Kokichi. “I have no doubt that you’ll return it, just like everything else you’ve stolen in the past. But can we talk for just a bit instead?”

Taken a bit by surprise, Kokichi thought of something to say as he adjusted his position on the bed. He did want to get Saihara to open up to him; that’s the whole reason why he even used the love key in the first place! 

“Oh? Is Shuichi slacking off on his duties as a detective? Alright, I’ll humor you for a bit, but I’ll make no promises that I won’t try to escape during our talk. I’m a busy thief you know and I have places to be, valuables to steal.”

Saihara took a deep breath before continuing. “Kokichi, you can be really insufferable sometimes.” Kokichi could only stare as Saihara continued talking. He knew it was true, but hearing specifically Saihara say it so bluntly like that was positively unnerving. For once, he didn’t know how to respond, and even if he did Saihara continued on while stepping closer and closer to him, not even giving Kokichi the chance to speak up.

“You constantly lie to others in order to protect your own feelings from getting hurt. You act like a child and play pranks on others if you find it funny. You only steal because of the rush of excitement that it gives you when you get away with it.”

By now Saihara was close enough to Kokichi that the later could feel the former’s breath graze his face, but Saihara had left a conscious space between them both allowing Kokichi an escape route if he really, truly wanted to leave. Part of his mind told Kokichi that he should take the opportunity and just go, but he just couldn’t find it in himself to escape now with Saihara continuing to talk to him.

Suddenly a lot softer than before, Saihara continued “And even after all of that, even after all of these frustrations you put me through, why is it that you’re the only one I can think about?” 

Continuing his trend of not knowing how to respond, Kokichi lost his blank face for a moment as purple eyes widened just a bit.

Seeing that his thief wasn’t going to try to escape anytime soon, Saihara continued. “Everything about you sticks in my mind. The way the skin around your beautiful eyes crinkle when you show a genuine smile. The way you over exaggerate your body motions when you talk. The way you laugh as you’re holding the item you set out to steal. The way you set up childish pranks for the police and I to fall for as you make your escape. I feel the need to figure you out, to understand why you do the things you do. I can never seem to get you out of my head.”

Kokichi knew he had to react in some way to Saihara’s speech, but with what? He was at a loss for words and Kokichi Ouma was _never_ at a loss for words. There was only one way Kokichi knew how to deal with situations he was unsure of being in. Lie and change the subject.

“Nishishi, silly Shuichi! Your deductive skills were becoming a problem for me, so I had one of my organization’s members cast a spell on you so that you would be too focused on me to be able to do any sleuthing. Of course, as a supreme leader of a thieving organization, I am able to persuade even witches and wizards to do my bidding.” 

“Kokichi. Don’t change the subject this time. Please.” He should have known fake Saihara would catch him in the act. But the tone Saihara switched to at the end shut Kokichi up. It sounded a bit pleading.

Saihara waited a couple seconds before continuing. “I… Kokichi, if you were just another case to me, I don’t think that I would be feeling all of these complicated emotions about you. Recently I’ve been thinking about what I would do if I,” he smirked, “ _when_ I would capture you.” The smirk disappeared in favor of a more serious expression.

“I wanted to solve your case so badly, but I found that I didn’t want to hand you over to the police when it was all over. It’s unprofessional to get personal feelings involved in the job, but I can’t help myself. For one, you don’t seem to be the sort of criminal who I would like to see behind bars. You always return the items you steal and you only really steal for the excitement and attention it brings you. In addition to that, I don’t want them to have you. I...”

Saihara looked away for just a second as he grew even more flustered than he already was and Kokichi didn’t even know that was even possible at this point. Returning to meet his golden eyes to purple ones, he continued. “...I want you to be mine, Kokichi.”

Lo and behold, Kokichi remained speechless with his widened eyes, except the mouth joined the party and also broke off from his blank stare to become a bit agape.

“While you were busy stealing valuables, it seems that you had inadvertently stolen my heart as well.”

Feeling the sudden need to cut in, Kokichi found himself the energy to make a sentence reply. “If that’s true, then it seems like I was able to successfully steal the most valuable thing in the world.”

Face already as bright as it can be, Saihara just smiled. “I won’t stop you from running away, even if I don’t want you to, but let’s drop this charade, even if it’s only for tonight. ...Can I kiss you?”

Not hearing an answer aside from the soft and sharp gasp leaving the dumbfounded thief’s lips, Saihara decided to close his eyes while he tilted his head to hesitantly lean down slowly towards the shorter boy. The detective was still leaving Kokichi an opening if he wanted to back out and escape.

Knowing he should escape now while he has the chance, Kokichi couldn’t bring himself to leave. Knowing this whole scenario is just a fantasy created by some sketchy bear, he couldn’t bring himself to leave. Knowing that this Saihara wasn’t _his_ Saihara, he couldn't bring himself to leave. He doesn’t _want_ to escape this fantasy. He… He only just realized this but he’s wanted this so badly for a while now. Despite knowing that it’s all a lie, the thief pushed himself forward so that his lips met the detective's halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated, and I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
